potworokompfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
2: Gajah Saga
thumb|left|300px Gajah Malwina i Paulina po powrocie z wycieczki skierowały się w stronę domu. Jadnak ich dom był całkiem zniszczony. To było potworne. Dach się zawalił, niegdyś żólte ściany były już czarne. Wszystko było zwęglone, jakby przeszło tędy płonące tornado. Spod jednej ze spalonych desek wyczołgał się kopacz. Euruś rzucił się na niego z rykiem, lecz Paulina zatrzymała go. - Euruś! Zostaw go! To nasz kopacz. - powiedziała z paniką w głosie - Jak myślisz co się tu stało? - Nie wiem - odrzekła Malwina - ale na pewno nie zrobił tego kopacz. - To był Gajah - odezwał się tyłu ochrypły głos. Dziewczyny odwróciły się. Stał za nimi wąsaty żołnierz w potarganym mundurze i zielonej czapce. - Gajah to wielki żółty ptak, który niszczy wszystko co napotka na drodze. Widocznie ten dom stanął mu na drodze. - Ale to nasz dom - odezwała się Pauli. - No to macie pecha. - powiedział żołnierz i odszedł. - To co teraz robimy? - zapytała Malwiny Paula i się rozpłakała. - Idziemy szukać tego Gajaha. Dziewczyny żał Tą noc dziewczyny spędziły u babci. Następnego dnia Paulina pojechała na port kupić bilety na Hawaje gdyż tam widziano Gajaha, a tymczasem Malwina poszła na zakupy. W końcu po kupieniu wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy czyli jedzenia, ubrań i plecaków Malwi i Pauli wypłynęły w podróż. Podróż trwała kilka dni i dziewczyny myślały, że Gajaha na Hawajach już nie ma. Gdy przypłynęły na wyspę Kuno było późne popołudnie. Dziewczyny wypakowały swoje rzeczy z łódki i przeniosły je do pokoju, który wynajęły w hotelu. Wieczorem wyszły na miasto wypytać mieszkańców o Gajaha. -To wielki czarny ptak - odpowiedział jeden mieszkaniec wyspy zapytany o wygląd Gajaha - Często tu przylatuje i niszczy nasze domy. - A wiesz coś jeszcze? - zapytała Malwina - Mieszka gdzieś na północny zachód stąd. Nic więcej. - To dzięki za pomoc. - podziękowała Malwina i razem ze swoją kuzynką wróciła do hotelu. Poszły na wliczoną w cenę kolację i poszły do swojego pokoju. W pokoju zaczęły rozmawiać o tym co wiedzą na temat Gajaha. - Hmm... Jeśli Gajah mieszka tu, to po co leciał tak daleko do naszego domu? - zaczęła Paulina. - Nie wiem. Możliwe, że miał coś do załatwienia. Mnie zastanawia inny szczegół. - Chodzi ci o kolory? Mnie też to zastanawia. - Dziwne. U nas Gajah był żółty, a tu czarny. Czyżby zmieniał kolory? - Nie no. Właściwie jutro to przemyślimy. Teraz chodźmy spać. I poszły. Każda z bohaterek miała dziwne sny związane z Gajahem. Następnego dnia dziewczyny obudziły się o 8:00 i poszły na śniadanie. Do jedzenia dostały warzywną sałatkę i kurczaka. Potem poszły na miasto coś kupić. - Patrz! Tam jest sklepik z pamiątkami! - krzyknęła w pewnym momencie Paulina. - Chodźmy tam - powiedziała jej siostra Skręciły z uliczki w prawo i poszły do sklepu. W tym sklepie znajdowały się figurki z ruszającymi się główkami, kwiatki te różowe i te żółte i lilie, a nawet mapy wysp. Nie zainteresowało to wszystko dziewczyn więc postanowiły iść dalej. - Chodźmy na plażę - zapropowowała jedna z dziewczyn. I tak zrobiły. Poszły na plażę, rozłożyły koce i zaczęły się opalać. Wtedy Paulina przypomniała sobie o Eurusiu. - O nie!!! Zostawiłyśmy Eurusia w hotelu. - krzyknęła. - No tak! - odpowiedziała Malwina - pamiętasz też może po co przypłynęłyśmy na tę wyspę! - Mieliśmy odkryć tajemnicę Gajaha. Jak mogłyśmy o tym zapomnieć. - Urok tego miejsca nas oczarował. Wracamy po Eurusia i potworokomp. Wróciły w biegu do hotelu i otwarły drzwi pokoju. Spodziewały się, że ucieszony eurorekin rzuci się na nie. Ale nie nic takiego się nie wydażyło. Eurorekina nie było w pokoju. Morze Malwina z Pauliną już szósty raz wywróciły cały pokój do góry nogami, ale nie znalazły swego potwora-pupilka. Gdzie on mógł się podziać? Czyżby mógł wyskoczyć przez okno? Pokój znajdował się na piątym piętrze. Gdyby skoczył została by z niego tylko mokra plama. Nie. Tym bardziej, że okno było tylko uchylone. Nie zmieściłby się w nim. Wtedy Paulina zobaczyła coś dziwnego i postanowiła podzielić się tym z siostrą. - W łazience są nowe ręczniki - krzyknęła. Na początku nic dziwnego w tym nie było. Widocznie sprzątaczka zmieniła je na czyste. Wtedy Malwinę oświeciło. Gdy ona tu była, Euruś mógł uciec!!! Tylko gdzie poszedł. Eurorekin był wodnym potworem. Mógł z dużej odległości wyczuć morze. Na pewno tam poszedł. - Szybko! - krzyknęła Malwina - idziemy nad morze. Kuno i Gajah Dziewczny w końcu ze znalezionym Eurusiem powróciły do pokoju odpocząć chwilkę. Potem razem w trójkę poszły odkryć tajemnicę Gajaha. Na zewnątrz rozległ się krzyk kobiet, a potem wrzask z nieba dźwiękiem przypominający "Gyaaaayyyyaaahhh". - To Gajah - krzyknęła Malwina i obie siostry spojrzały na niebo. Przelatywał tamtędy wielki ptak, z kilkoma kolcami na skrzydłach i głowie. Był on koloru czarnego na tle słonca, lecz gdy wleciał przed chmury można było zobaczyć żółtą barwę. - Ależ on wielki - przeraziła sie Paulina. - Co mamy zrobić? - Nie wiem! Mamy go złapać lub zabić. Musimy go unieszkodliwić by przestał niszczyć miasta. Dziewczyny pobiegły za nim, starając się omijać przechodniów i samochody. Ale Gajah był dużo szybszy i zniknął im z zasięgu wzroku. Zaczepiły jakiegoś gościa nie wyglądającego na turystę. - Gdzie poleciał Gajah proszę pana? - zaczęła Paulina, która była bardzo rozmowna. - Aaaa... Gajah! To nie wiecie?! Na północ od wyspy Kuno jest wyspa Gajah, na której mieszka Gajah. Tam właśnie poleciał. Tylko nie próbujcie tam iść. To niebezpieczne. Lecz dziewczyny go nie posłuchały. Poszły do portu, żeby dowiedzieć się jaki statek płynie na wyspę Gajah. Szukały po całym porcie jakiegoś marynarza, lecz żaden nie był na tyle odważny żeby popłynąć na wyspę Gajah. - My tam nie płyniemy - odpowiedział już siódmy z rzędu kapitan łódki - chyba nikt nie pływa na tą wyspę. Przecież tam żyje ta bestia. - A nie byłby pan w stanie zrobić wyjątek i nas tam przetransportować? - Nie!!! To jest niebezpieczne. Gajah potrafi zabić spojrzeniem. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie dziewczyny zaczęły się poddawać. - Nigdy tam nie dopłyniemy - powiedziała Paulina - Hmm.... - zastanowiła się Malwina. Paula wiedziała, że jej siostra jest mądra, a gdy mówiła "hmmmm" to oznaczało to, iż już coś wymyśliła. - Co?! - zapytała szybko. - Może po prostu wypożyczmy łódkę i same tam popłyńmy. - Tak! To świetny pomysł. A potrafisz sterować łódką. Malwina zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie..., ale mamy eurorekina. - rozpromieniła się - On nam pomoże sterować. - Świetnie. Wypożyczę łódź. - powiedziała Paulina i poszła pogadać z pierwszym lepszym wypożyczaczem łodzi. Malwina tym czasem kupiła bułki, masło i wodę gazowaną jako prowiant na podróż. Po półgodzinie spotkały się pod latarnią, przy której się rozdzieliły. - Gdzie jest Euruś! - spytała Malwina. - Już w wodzie. Bardzo się cieszy, że będzie pływać. - Mam zapasy. Wypływamy? - Dobra. Tam jest łódka. - Paulina wskazała na brzegi poszła w tamtym kierunku, a Malwina za nią. Łódka, do której doszły, była w całkiem niezłej formie. Drewniana, pomalowana na zielono, w niektórych miejscach miała lekko zdartą farbę, ale to nic. - Euruś miał pewne opory do niej, bo jest zielona (eurorekiny nienawidzą koloru zielonego i ultrarekinów tak samo jak ultrarekiny czerwonego i eurorekinów), ale mu przeszło. - powiedziała w pewnej chwili Paula. - Dobra wsiadamy. - odparła Malwina po czym energicznym ruchem się zamachnęła i wskoczyła do łodzi. O dziwo podłoda się nie zawaliła tylko łódź troszkę bardziej zanurzyła się w wodzie. - Ale stabilna. - powidziała ze zdziwieniem Malwina. Paulina też wskoczyła do łodzi. Potem jej siostra włączyła silnik, który był bardzo głośny i nawet Euruś się wystraszył. - Euruś będziesz nam pomagał płynąć - krzyknęła, bo przez hałas silnika nic nie było słychać. Eurorekin usłyszał. Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i wypłynął przed łódkę. Teraz dziewczyny mogły popłynąć. - No to kurs na wyspę Gajah! Dżungla Dziewczyny płynęły motorówką w stronę wyspy. Eurusiowi już się znudziło pływanie przy łódce i wsiadł do środka niej. Tak było o wiele szybciej gdyż można było rozpędzić łódkę do pełnej prędkości. Co chwilę jedna z sióstr lub druga zachwycała się rybami i delfinami. Jednak gdy spotkały w pewnym momencie zwierze, którego nie znały wielkie było ich zdziwienie. Był to jakby delfin lecz mniejszy. Na czubku głowy miał żyłkę ze świecącą kulką, jak głębinowe ryby. To był delven. Potworokomp szybko go rozpoznał i powiadomił o nim. Malwina, Paulina i Euruś bawili się z nim przez dłuższy czas. Jednak gdy zbliżyli się bliżej wyspy, delven odpłynął. Potwory chyba reż się bały Gajaha. Wyspa Gajah była już od dłuższego czasu widoczna, ale dopiero teraz widać było ją w pełnej okazałości. Była to wulkaniczna wyspa, prawie że idealnie okrągła, pokryta gęstą dżunglą. Wszyscy troje cieszyli się, że tam dopłyną. Nikt nawet przez chwilę nie czuł strachu przed Gajahem. Miało to się za chwilę zmienić. Gdy dziewczyny przywiązały do palmy sznurkiem łódkę. Euruś zrobił się jakiś nieswój. Na wyspie czuć było jakąś ciężką atmosferę. Paula wzięła gumę do żucia by ukoić nerwy. - To wchodzimy? - zaproponowała niepewnie Malwina i zrobiła krok do dżungli. Jej drużyna poszła za nią. Gdy zagłębiali się w dżunglę robiło się coraz ciemniej. Drzewa wokół nich był grube i wysokie, a ich korony przysłaniały większość światła słonecznego. Dziewczyny szły w milczeniu poprzez chaszcze. Liany ciągle uderzały je w głowy. Jedynie Euruś ciągle biegło truchcikiem obok nich nie niepokojony przez rośliny. Był na tyle niski, że o nic nie haczył. Ciągła cisza przeszkadzała Malwinie i postanowiła przerwać to milczenie. - Ale tu cichutko. O co tu chodzi? - To jakieś opuszczone miejsce - odpowiedziała Paulina - Nawet ptaki nie ćwierkają. Są tu same rośliny. - No. Dobra chodźmy dalej... Dziewczyny dalej ze sobą gadały w czasie drogi, aby ją sobie umilić, ale także by straszna dżungla wydawała się sympatyczniejsza i mniej straszna. Chociaż był środek dnia to panował tu mrok. Cisza nie wokoło nie dawała spokoju. Pomimo luźnej rozmowy cały czas była tam ciężka atmosfera. Nawet eurorekin się trochę u zgarbił. Przemykał się miedzy krzakami, trochę wystraszony, jakby próbował się ukryć. Kategoria:Historie